maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Marahuk
"We're open-minded and accepting of outsiders. We even allow filthy, greedy, untrustworthy dwarves to trade in our markets... provided they behave themselves. How can you get more understanding than that?" Marahuk CN Large Town Corruption -2; Crime +1; Economy +1; Law +0; Lore +4; Society -1 Qualities Broad Minded, Racially Intolerant (dwarves), Strategic Location Danger 5 Government Magical Population 3550 people (2000 human, 400 halfling, 300 hobgoblin, 200 gnome, 200 sylph, 150 oread, 100 undine, 100 ifrit, 100 other) Notable NPCs Archmage Laeris Errentuul TN female Sylph Wizard 12 Corrick Fireborn LN male Ifrit Sorcerer 10 Melodis Veswin CN female Human Arcanist 10 Ambassador Korsk NE male Hobgoblin Rogue 6 / Fighter 3 Marketplace Base Value 2,200 gp; Purchase Limit 10,000 gp; Spellcasting 6th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 items The citadel of Marahuk was built over a thousand years ago as a military fortress to exercise control the Sanasid mountain pass. While there are other ways over the treacherous mountains, this is the only sensible one. In terms of its recent history, Marahuk was controlled by the dwarven Kingdom of Kiroth. Its mostly-human populace resented their dwarven overlords, but they had little choice against the might of the Kirothi Legion. Some two hundred years ago, a genie-binder named Derahin seized control of the town and shut off the vital trade route across the Sanasid mountains, effectively cutting the Kingdom of Kiroth in half. The Kirothi legions responded, but vastly under-estimated the wizard's guile. Thought the Kirothi mages were more powerful, he laid cunning traps and eliminated them. Marahuk has never fully recovered from the devastating war that granted its independence. The dwarven population has long since been expelled, but they are surrounded on all sides by non-human populations and being a mountainous city have little in the way of local agriculture and rely on trade and magic for survival, limiting the settlement's population. The Tower of Derahin is the largest and most impressive structure in the town, and has hosted successive generations of apprentices learning the art of genie binding. The wizards and other residents of the tower effectively control the town, with the elected mayor having no real power or influence. The current Archmage of the tower and ruler of Marahuk is Laeris Errentuul, the great great granddaughter of Derahin and 1/4 Djinni. Many of the citizens of Marahuk bear the ancestry of genies, and it is particularly common with those who are closest to the wizards. As is tradition, she has appointed two individuals to serve as her advisors. Her choices of Corrick Fireborn and Melodis Veswin are mostly political in nature, as the three do not get along easily but can better keep the peace in the settlement. Politically, Marahuk still borders the Kingdom of Kiroth. However, the loss of Marahuk caused the southern half of the empire to lose considerable territory to invaders. With the pass closed, reinforcements from the north could not arrive easily. The hobgoblin Kingdom of Massereen has take control of much of the region. Marahuk carefully plays its political cards, remaining ostensibly neutral but concerned with retaining a balance of power to ensure neither Kiroth not Massereen will turn upon them. The human population of Marahuk has grown accustomed to working with a variety of different and strange races. Genie-kin especially are well-regarded, but other races including hobgoblins, halflings, and gnomes are also common within Marahuk's walls. The sting of oppression from Kiroth is still felt strong, however. While the settlement will allow dwarves to enter, they are never trusted. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Central Category:Large town Category:Made by Dasrak